Obstinado
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Porque mientras caminas rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo obstinado, testarudo. orgulloso y rencoroso que eres. Pero cuando te sigo por detrás, casi tan rápido que tú, me doy cuenta que verdaderamente no me importa. Y tu eres obstinado. Pero yo tambien. Porque te sigo, porque continuo insistiendo. Y porque te amo.


**Obstinado.**

**_Autor: Tony Trinket._**

**_Pareja nostálgica: Takano/Onodera.   
_**

**_Rated: +13._**

**_Genero: Romance._**

* * *

__Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí; un chico como tú, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes curiosos. Tus mejillas se sonrojaban si yo juntaba mi mirada con la tuya. Tus labios, con su típica expresión amable y tímida, me incitaban a besarte.__

__Un chico como yo, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones fríos. Mi rostro no mostraba otra expresión que la de más pura indiferencia. Mis labios sonreían (imperceptiblemente) cuando estabas cerca, y aunque tu no lo supieras de forma concreta, me hacías feliz.__

__Mentiría si dijera que no te había seguido ese día que nuestras manos chocaron, que no te perseguí con la mirada para encontrarte, y que cuando lo hice mis pies actuaron automáticamente para estar junto a ti. Y mentiría si dijera que mi mano chocó con la tuya por casualidad. Porque quizás tu lo llames destino, y para mi también lo es; un destino que yo quise forjar.__

__\- Sempai, tu me gustas.- Susurraste cuando nos miramos. Jamás sabre que paso por tu cabeza en ese momento para que hayas sido tan sincero, ni él por que no sentí asco o repugnancia. Creo que tampoco entenderé porque pase mi mano por tu cabello y sonreí un poco. Pero poco importa eso si me llevo a el estar juntos, por un corto tiempo quizás, pero al fin y al cabo juntos.__

\- ¡Onodera!- Se me escucha gritar desde mi asiento, tu levantas la mirada de tus manuscritos y me observas molesto con la pregunta implícita en tus ojos asesinos. En realidad, permanezco impávido, pero me pareces sumamente tierno.- ¿Por que aun no entregas los manuscritos que se te encargaron?

Tu bufas, mientras los demás editores tratan de salir cuanto antes de la "ZONA X" donde saben que habrá una "batalla". Me miras con molestia cuando todos se van y dices: - ¡Ya casi lo tengo! ¡Ten un poco de paciencia!

\- Si no puedes con el trabajo, mejor déjalo... No necesitamos inútiles por aquí.- Y, en realidad, no me creo ninguna de las palabras que te digo; solo me gusta chincharte. Y se que a tu tampoco crees lo que te digo, por eso no te enfadas tanto.

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Renunciare en cuanto pueda!- Gritas enfadado. Pero yo no lo creo, ni tu. Se que te quedaras, al igual que a pesar de tus "rechazos" yo lo hago.

\- Hazlo... Me quitarías un peso...- Y nuevamente, es mentira. Porque moriría por ti; moriría y reviviría solo para ver si te encuentras bien. Y moriría nuevamente. Quizás hasta mil veces. Por ti.

Mascullas cosas por lo bajo, y yo tengo que tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que, si bien no asoma por mis labios, se ve a través de mis ojos. Por eso camino hasta ubicarme detrás de donde estás sentado, y te observo. Sabes que estoy detrás tuyo y te pones nervioso, pero no se en que piensas, y a veces me frustra. Tus ojos se mueven nerviosamente hacia los costados tratando de mirar que hago. Me agacho un poco y rápidamente tomo tu barbilla. Y no se como es que no lo sospechaste, ni como no te lo esperas cuando lo hago todo el tiempo. Te beso, y tu aprietas los labios al principio (como siempre). Pero al momento comienzas a dejar de resistir y con los ojos entreabiertos veo que tu cierras los tuyos.

Tu boca sellada comienza a abrirse cuando mis labios se mueven sobre los tuyos lentamente. De un momento a otro puedo meter mi lengua en tu boca y esta vez no te opones, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Mi lengua y la tuya batallan, y con bastante humor pienso que los demás editores que salieron por pensar que pelearíamos no se equivocaron mucho, porque nuestras lenguas pelean, y toman nuestras personalidades, porque ambas quieren tener la razón y el poder y terminan en un enredo. Como nosotros cotidianamente.

Finalmente nos separamos; segundos después de que hayas enredado tus brazos en mi cuello. Estas completamente rojo, y nuevamente me pareces adorable, tus ojos están entrecerrados y tu respiración agitada. Quiero volver a probar tu boca, pero cuando me acerco solo me dejas besarte por unos segundos, luego me empujas. Y ahora soy yo el que no sabe como es que no me di cuenta de que todo estaba yendo demasiado bien para que durara tanto.

\- Etto... Yo... Iré a buscar... Eso... Algo. ¡_Sumimasen_!- Te escabulles rápidamente, justo en el momento en que comienzan a entrar Hatori, Kisa y Mino.

Como es de esperar te sigo. Estás apoyado cerca de la maquina de bebidas con una en la mano. Tienes la cabeza agachada y tu sonrojo se acaba de intensificar. Vuelvo a desear profundamente leer tu mente. Pero no puedo, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es sacarte la verdad a la fuerza.

Cuando escuchas pasos levantas la mirada. Yo te observo con expresión seria y vuelves la vista al piso. No estoy molesto, en realidad. Pero si un tanto fastidiado.

\- Onodera.- Digo, pero tu no me miras.

\- Takano-san, volveré a trabajar en cinco minutos...- Murmuras.

\- Onodera.- Repito ahora un poco mas fuerte.

\- ¡Te digo que volveré en un momento!- Chillas molesto. Pero nuevamente estoy cerca de ti, y deberías haberlo sabido. Tomo tu barbilla y es cuando noto que tienes los ojos cristalizados. Te beso y esta vez te dejas hasta el final.

Cuando el aire se acaba te separas violentamente. Agachas la cabeza y ocultas tu rubor tras tu sedoso cabello castaño. Alargo la mano para tratar de tocar tu brazo, pero te alejas. Sin embargo cuando te envuelvo en mis brazos, te dejas y te quedas inmóvil entre ellos. Te quiero mirar el rostro, pero nuevamente lo ocultas de mi, porque no quieres que lea tus pensamientos, no quieres darme a entender tus emociones ni contarme de tus sentimientos.

\- Ritsu, dilo.- Pronuncio lentamente en tu oído. Te siento estremecer. No necesito aclarar mis palabras, porque tu sabes a que me refiero, y no te puedes hacer el tonto.

Y tiemblas. Y las lagrimas se acumulan en tus ojos.

\- Takano-san... Yo...- Y estas tan cerca de decirlo que me pongo ansioso. Y quiero escucharlo, quiero que tus labios lo pronuncien. Quiero que me lo digas para así poder aferrarme a esas preciadas palabras, y abrazarlas, y besarlas. O besarte a ti. Quizás las dos cosas.- Yo... Te...

Pero siempre parece que el destino quiere interrumpir tus palabras. Como si esperara el momento indicado para que lo dijeras, como si aún no fuera tiempo. Y a veces espero que así sea: que solo estés esperando para decirme mi tan ansiado "te amo".

Pero el que a veces interrumpe tus palabras eres tu mismo. Porque parece que cuando vas a decir la palabra final sales de un trance y recuerdas que estás haciendo. Y te avergüenzas. Y te molestas contigo mismo. Y te escapas, siempre lo haces.

\- ¡¿Que estoy diciendo?! ¡Déjame! ¡Takano-san! ¡Suéltame!- Y en realidad, no me siento muy desilusionado, porque siempre es así.

La hora de trabajo ya termina, y cuando vamos por el mismo camino te vuelvo a besar, pero tu solo me dejas unos segundos y luego te alejas rápidamente, con tu cara al rojo viviente. Pero esta bien, porque lo haces siempre, porque estoy acostumbrado. Y no me molesta. No mucho. Porque así te quiero, y porque así eres, así somos.

Porque mientras caminas rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo obstinado, testarudo. orgulloso y rencoroso que eres. Pero cuando te sigo por detrás, casi tan rápido que tú, me doy cuenta que verdaderamente no me importa. Y tu eres obstinado. Pero yo también. Porque te sigo, porque continuo insistiendo.  
_  
Y porque **te amo**._

* * *

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NI YO ME LO CREO. Tony Trinket, publicando algo fuera del fandom de Hp. Y que raro, es yaoi *sarcasmo*_**


End file.
